


Changes

by haruka



Category: Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M, Prince of Tennis - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-08
Updated: 2006-02-08
Packaged: 2017-10-20 11:46:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/212464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haruka/pseuds/haruka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaidoh wonders what changes he could make to himself for Inui's sake.</p><p>This was the result of a sentence prompt.  The prompt sentence is stated at the end of the fic.  Yaoi warning.  Not necessarily canon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Changes

Changes (Prince of Tennis)

By Haruka (haruka@ymail.com)

\--

Kaidoh Kaoru’s training schedule gave him a lot of time to think, especially when he was running. Today he was thinking about Inui-senpai, and how much he liked and respected him. Even though he was alone in his thoughts, it still embarrassed him to admit just how much he liked Inui, and how he wished they were more than teammates.

There were a million reasons why that would never happen, though. Kaidoh didn’t feel that he was good enough for Inui. He wondered what one thing he could change about himself if he could, to make himself a more suitable mate.

Maybe it would be his appearance. People thought he had a scary face. It never seemed to bother Inui at all, but it was hard not to notice when mothers yanked their children out of his path. Inui should probably have someone handsome like Tezuka or beautiful like Fuji.

Then again, maybe his personality was the bigger obstacle. He wasn’t outgoing or even friendly. He wasn’t a good party guest, contributing as little to conversation as he could get away with. Really, the only person he liked talking to outside his family was Inui. If he was more of a people person, maybe he’d seem more appealing to the older boy.

However, if he was able to change just one thing about himself, it would have to be his horrible luck. Never had he known another person who so consistently was in the wrong place at the wrong time. Who could be interested in a guy who would have no luck at all if not for bad?

“Kaidoh!”

The thirteen-year-old stopped at the sound of Inui’s voice. He had run right past him! He blushed. “I’m sorry, senpai. I didn’t see you there.”

“You did seem very focused,” Inui remarked. He held up his notebook. “I want to make a couple of adjustments to your training schedule. Will you come with me to the river? We can stretch while we talk.”

Kaidoh nodded and together they headed for the river.

It occurred to the sophomore that despite his terrible luck, Inui already spent more time with him than any of their teammates. He had taken on the role of his personal trainer and asked nothing in return. Was it possible that the older boy just enjoyed his company?

“Fsshuu ….”

Inui glanced at him. “Is everything all right?”

Kaidoh looked up. “Oh, um, yes, senpai.”

“You seem preoccupied today,” Inui observed. “Is there anything you want to talk about?”

Kaidoh turned red again. “I’m not sure if I can.”

Inui pushed his glasses up his nose. “I hope that you’ll be able to talk to me about anything, Kaidoh. After all, we’re going to be together for a long time.”

Kaidoh stared at him. “We will?”

“I’ve told you that in seven years you’ll go undefeated. I intend to see that through and guide your progress.” Inui smiled at him. “And after that, who knows?”

Who knew indeed? Kaidoh decided to stop worrying about what might be wrong with him. Whatever it was that others saw, Inui didn’t seem to notice, and that was all that mattered.

Maybe his luck wasn’t so bad after all.

\--

(Sentence prompt – If he could change one thing, it would be ….)

(2006)

Prince of Tennis belongs to Konomi Takeshi.

This fic is not to be re-posted.


End file.
